Partir sur la pointe des pieds
by Hibernum
Summary: Nos fils ne sont-ils que des ersatz de nous-mêmes ou sont-ils des monstres que nous avons créés? Orion Black, au crépuscule de sa vie, mâchonne sa langue et ses reproches dans cette chambre tant haïe.
_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de la géniale JK Rowling, qui en plus du bonheur qu'elle nous a apporté, a la générosité de nous laisser jouer avec !_

 **PARTIR SUR LA POINTE DES PIEDS**

Orion Black a beaucoup trop vu cette chambre. Il ne l'aime pas. Il déteste les bannières rouge et or suspendues contre les murs. Il méprise les photos moldues désespérément immobiles et collées de façon anarchique au mur. Il abhorre l'odeur de chien mouillé qui règne dans la pièce. Il hait ce désordre immuable qui l'empêche de marcher sans heurter un objet inutile. Mais ce qu'il maudit par dessus-tout, c'est son fils, ce fils absent qui s'est échappé après une ultime dispute. Même si en réalité, il ne sait plus trop si c'est son fils ou son absence qu'il abomine, ou bien si ce sont ces conversations chimériques qu'il tient chaque jour dans cette chambre poisseuse.

Car oui, faute de fils de chair et de sang avec qui ergoter, il s'adresse à cette pièce qui lui ressemble tant. Elle contient ses révoltes provocatrices, ses amours sincères, son caractère obstiné. Et puis, c'est le seul endroit où il peut encore échapper à la harpie qu'est devenue sa femme. Et comme personne d'autre ne lui parle, il soliloque avec les murs. Il les interpelle, les harangue de sa vindicte nébuleuse.

« C'est encore moi!

Oh je sais bien, tu en as assez! Assez de ton vieux père qui veut comprendre! Tu n'as jamais été un bon fils! Toujours à faire des bêtises, toujours à mentir, voler, tricher! Ta mère avait bien raison de te châtier quand tu étais enfant. Mais rien n'y faisait!

Toujours à trainer dans les rues, à parler aux sales Moldus! Par Salazar! Je suis certain qu'ils t'ont souillé! Avec leur sang impur! Et peu importaient les corrections que nous te donnions! Tu t'échappais toujours pour rejoindre les animaux que tu avais le culot d'appeler tes amis!

Non. Non. Non, non, non! Tu n'as jamais été un bon fils!

Et regarde moi dans quel état est cette chambre! Déjà que tu as déshonoré notre grande et noble famille en allant à Gryffondor, il a fallu que tu affiches ta déviance dans notre propre maison! Et impossible de décoller ces saletés! Le Maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle, c'est ça?

Tu aurais pu être brillant, si tu avais suivi nos conseils! Comment se fait-il qu'un petit garçon soit si hermétique à ce que lui disent ses parents? Tu n'étais pas normal! Déjà tout petit, tu faisais tant de bêtises! Heureusement que ton frère sauve l'honneur de la famille! Que deviendrions-nous sans lui? On ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur toi!

Mais où as-tu pu bien aller? Qui donc va accepter de recueillir un chien errant comme toi? Tu n'as que notre nom, rien d'autre, pas un sous en poche, pas un ami respectable, rien! Rien du tout!  
Tu n'as pas honte? Nous plonger dans l'opprobre de cette façon! Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste! Tu n'as jamais pensé à nous! Pire! Tu as préféré une bande de délinquants au sang impur à ta propre famille! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Et ta mère, ta pauvre mère! Tu as pensé à elle? Tu lui a brisé le cœur en partant, en fuyant comme un sauvage! Maintenant, elle clame partout qu'elle n'a qu'un seul fils. Elle essaye de prouver qu'elle t'a oublié, mais moi, moi je sais. Je l'entends marmonner dans son sommeil. J'espère pour toi que tu ne la croiseras plus jamais, Fils. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau! Moi, je préfère dire que tu es mort pour moi. Comme ça, je n'ai plus à m'en faire.

Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû partir. On aurait pu discuter. Avec un peu d'efforts, je suis certain que tu aurais compris. C'est pour ton propre bien qu'on voulait que tu prennes conscience de ton rang. Notre sang est pur, et précieux. Et tu dois le respecter. Pour le bien de notre lignée. Ce sang qui coule dans tes veines te donne un rang royal. Ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe, et ces abominations de Sang-Mêlés nous ont volé ce qui nous revient de droit! Nous devons le reprendre. Ton frère, lui, nous fait honneur! Il s'est engagé aux côtés de la Justice, de la Vérité. Mais toi, ça te dépasse tout ça, hein?! Tu préfères avoir ta petite existence sordide plutôt que de soutenir une cause plus grande et plus noble que toi.

Mais pense à tes enfants! Pense à eux qui devront combattre à ta place, parce que toi, tu as été trop lâche pour lutter contre les usurpateurs! Dans quel monde vivront-ils? Obligés de côtoyer cette fange abominable, ces erreurs de la nature, ces blasphémateurs qui ne respectent pas la Magie. Je les plains sincèrement. Et je te plains toi aussi, Fils, d'avoir été trop lâche ou trop idiot pour accepter la réalité.

Merlin, mais où es-tu?

Tu sais, tu pourrais encore revenir. »

Il prononce cette dernière phrase sans grande conviction. Maintenant, il ne sait plus tellement pourquoi il est en colère. Il mâchonne un peu ses lèvres pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration et la force de poursuivre. Mes son énergie et sa puissance ont depuis bien longtemps déserté son corps meurtri. La boule dans son ventre n'est plus bouillonnante, comme au début, elle est devenue glacée et lourde. Il ne comprend pas que cette pierre froide qui entrave ses mouvements, c'est la tristesse d'avoir perdu son fils pour toujours. Alors le vieillard de cinquante ans s'assoit sur le lit vide de son fils. Depuis combien de temps vient-il tous les jours ici? Une semaine? Un mois? Il lui semble que cela fait des années. Mais il n'a plus la force de compter.

En réalité, cela fait trois années qu'Orion Black vient tous les jours dans la chambre de son fils Sirius, dont il a oublié le nom depuis quelques mois déjà, comme bien d'autres choses.

L'été 1979 touche à sa fin dans la torpeur d'une chaleur lourde et étouffante.

La maladie qui le ronge a presque fini son travail de sape.

D'ici une semaine, elle achèvera de lui dévorer l'esprit.

Et dans dix jours, il s'assoupira définitivement dans son fauteuil en osier, en regardant le soleil d'août se coucher sur le 12 square Grimmaurd.


End file.
